Como perros y gatos
by Dazi
Summary: No se pueden ver ni en pintura, y ahora tendran que pasar la tarde entera encerrados en un auto..YAOI -IkkiHyoga-


Ya me pique subiendo fics, ya este es el ultimo, por ahora.

****

**COMO PERROS Y GATOS  
**

-Te ayudo Shun?  
  
Hyoga tomo la pesada pesa que el joven Andrómeda había estado utilizando en sus ejercicios, y la hizo a un lado para que este se pudiera poner de pie.  
  
-Gracias  
  
-Entonces que dices comida china o italiana.  
  
-En realidad Hyoga, quede de ir a comer hoy con mi hermano.  
  
El rostro del joven rubio cambio de relajado y contento a desilusión, y hasta repulsión total.  
  
-Bueno puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, no creo que al le moleste.  
  
-Dos cosas, una definitivamente a el le molesta, y dos aunque a ese no le molestara, a mi si, y mucho.  
  
-Hyoga!!!  
  
-Lo siento pero no te voy a mentir, además tu bien sabes que no nos soportamos.  
  
-Si, y eso me duele mucho, en verdad me gustaría que se llevaran bien, tu eres mi mejor amigo y el mi hermano, solo deberías conocerlo mas y veras que no es tan malo.  
  
-Claro que no lo es, contigo, pero bueno para que gastar el tiempo hablando de algo que no tiene remedio, mejor me voy de una vez no quiero tener malos encuentros.  
  
-Hyoga!!!  
  
-Nos vemos amigo.  
  
Apenas estaba cruzando la puerta del gimnasio cuando sus ojos claros se toparon con los azul intenso de Ikki.. ambos se miraron un momento de forma muy despectiva, y se volvieron pasando sin saludarse siquiera, la tensión era absolutamente latente aun sin palabras, así que Hyoga se apresuro a salir e Ikki a donde estaba su hermano que lo recibió contento.  
  
-Estas listo Shun?  
  
-Si todo listo.  
  
-De acuerdo entonces vamos  
  
-Si porque me muero de hambre!! –expreso sonriendo mientras recogía sus cosas-Sabes invite a Hyoga con nosotros, pero no pudo ir.  
  
-Bien pues es lo único bueno que ha hecho ese Ruso.  
  
-Ikki tu también!!  
  
-Mejor vamonos quieres.  
  
-De acuerdo expreso el joven conociendo la poca paciencia de su hermano.  
  
La tarde siguiente en la mansión Kido  
  
-Que!!!???, no Sahori me niego, no lo haré.  
  
-Como te atreves a hablarle así a la señorita Sahori, discúlpate de inmediato  
  
-Calma Tatsumi –intervino la muchacha- Hyoga es absolutamente necesario ese viaje, la comunidad a quedado en muy malas condiciones con lo ocurrido, y han pedido nuestra ayuda, como guardianes que somos no podemos darles la espalda.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo, y totalmente dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para brindar esa ayuda, pero de ninguna forma haré el viaje con ese tipo.  
  
-Ese tipo es otro caballero de Atena, y el único disponible además de ti  
  
-Entonces iré solo  
  
-Hyoga tus responsabilidades como caballero deben estar por encima de tus rencillas personales, no puede ser que Ikki si haya aceptado y tu no.  
  
-El estuvo de acuerdo? –pregunto abriendo sus ojos con asombro-  
  
-Así es, ya partió en el avión hacia la cuidad cercana al poblado, desde donde recogerán ambos el automóvil que es el único medio para llegar allá, si no te das prisa y tomas el siguiente vuelo no llegaras para tomar el auto .  
  
El cisne no tubo mas que asentir con la cabeza y salio de la sala rumbo a su cuarto para apresurarse a hacer su equipaje, de ninguna manera quedaría por debajo del fénix, si Ikki había aceptado por supuesto que el también lo haría  
  
Sahori al ver esto suspiro aliviada.  
  
-Señorita en verdad el fénix acepto tan fácilmente? –pregunto Tatsumi intrigado ante este hecho.  
  
-Por supuesto que si yo no mentiría Tatsumi.  
  
-No señorita, no quise decir...  
  
-Claro que –interrumpió Sahori- olvide mencionar a Ikki el pequeño detalle de la compañía de Hyoga en el trayecto al pueblo.  
  
-En verdad hizo usted muy bien al hacerlo señora. –afirmo Tatsumi de inmediato.  
  
-Eso espero Tatsumi –suspiro de nuevo esta vez preocupada.-  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hyoga bajo del avión aun cansado por el viaje, y tomo rumbo al punto donde recogería el auto y se encontraría con Ikki. Al llegar un hombre le indico el garaje donde estaban y el rubio se dirigió allá sin muchas ganas. El fénix estaba acomodando sus cosas en la cajuela cuando escucho la voz del Cisne.  
  
-Espero que hallas dejado campo para mi maleta.  
  
Ikki salio de inmediato asombrado de la cajuela llevándose de paso un buen golpe en la cabeza con la puerta de este..  
  
-Pero tu que demonios haces aquí????  
  
-Como que, que? Pues claramente lo mismo que tu!! Preparándome para ir al poblado afectado.  
  
-Por supuesto que no!!!, de ninguna manera iras conmigo allá!!  
  
-No me jodas Ikki, primero aceptas de muy buena manera con Sahori y ahora me vienes a decir que no voy, yo no estoy para tus estupidos jueguitos.  
  
-Acepte ir allá, pero jamás aceptaría llevarte a ti conmigo, eso olvídalo Ruso.  
  
Hyoga comprendió que había sido engañado por la diosa, aunque no solo el, sintió algo de rabia, pero aun así ya estando ahí, solo le quedaba seguir el plan, además que de ningún modo iba a dejar que Ikki le dijera que hacer.  
  
-Pues no creas que a mi me gusta mucho la idea de tenerte de compañía, pero tengo una obligación que cumplir, además que no me tu no me llevas, el auto es de la fundación y yo voy también. –expreso molesto el Cisne a lo que dejo caer su maleta en el maletero junto con las de Ikki y subió al automóvil del lado del conductor.  
  
-Baja ahora!! –hablo Ikki mucho mas allá del limite de su paciencia.  
  
-Olvídalo, si deseas puedes quedarte tu, eso me daría mucho gusto.  
  
-De acuerdo Ruso, si estas tan decidido a fregar puedes ir conmigo, pero vale mas que te muevas porque yo tengo las llaves del auto y no pienso dártelas.  
  
Hyoga miro al que seria su compañero de viaje con autentico odio en la mirada, a lo que fue respondido con otra igual, sin decir mas se hizo a un lado tomando el asiento del copiloto, Ikki sonrió con cierto triunfo, fue atrás y cerro el maletero del auto y volvió para subir del lado del conductor encendiéndolo y así comenzó el viaje sin que ninguno de los dos hablara o siquiera se volteara a ver gran parte del camino.  
  
-Cuidado!!! –Casi grito Hyoga al ver como un coche estuvo muy cerca de alcanzarlos de frente al rebasar un pesado camión.  
  
-No seas niñita Ruso...  
  
-Cállate idiota, eres tu el que conduce como un desquiciado, que fregada prisa tienes por llegar.  
  
-Entre mas pronto llegue mas rápido me deshago de ti.  
  
El Cisne se limito a lanzarle otra fría mirada de odio para después seguir con el trabajo de ignorar al fénix por completo dirigiendo su vista al exterior. Pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y desde que bajo del avión esa mañana no había comido absolutamente nada, sin contar con otras urgencias, así que tragándose todo su orgullo tubo que hablar de nuevo al ver un letrero de una estación de combustible cerca.  
  
-Vas a parar por gasolina?  
  
-El tanque venia lleno. –contesto secamente Ikki-  
  
-Pero llevamos muchas horas de viaje, y probablemente no hay gasolineras mas allá.  
  
-Ya te dije que no es necesario parar..  
  
-Tu no eres precisamente un experto en automóviles creo que es mejor que pares.  
  
-No digas babosadas Ruso mejor dime que quieres que pare y ya!!  
  
-De acuerdo, entonces para!!  
  
- No  
  
El rubio lo miro con cara de querer ahorcarlo  
  
- Para el maldito carro!!!!  
  
-Si no que? –pregunto burlonamente Ikki-  
  
Hyoga colérico tomo el volante para desviarlo justo en el momento que pasaban por la estación y hacer que virara hacia ella.  
  
Ikki lo empujo de inmediato, y comenzó a frenar para evitar chocar contra algo al virar andando tan de prisa y así apenas alcanzo a controlarlo y estacionarse en la estación de servicio, regreso su vista a Hyoga y lo tomo de la camiseta con ira total .  
  
-Vuelves a hacer eso y te asesino idiota, lo has oído bien ....  
  
-Suéltame –gruño el rubio empujando fuertemente a Ikki de su agarre –  
  
Después de un minuto que ambos tomaron para tranquilizarse y no matarse ahí mismo Ikki volvió a hablar.  
  
-No te vas a bajar del maldito carro!!!  
  
El otro muchacho no contesto, estaba demasiado de mal humor hasta para eso, abrió la puerta del auto, pero justo antes de salir se regreso y en un movimiento rápido tomo las llaves, dando a entender la absoluta nula confianza que tenia en su compañero de viaje. Ikki no pudo responder a eso cuando el cisne ya estaba lo bastante lejos para detenerlo.  
  
Minutos después que Hyoga regreso se encontró con que el joven moreno había bajado también, y que aun estaba fuera, lo exaspero un poco como todo lo que Ikki hacia, pero después una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, era la oportunidad que necesitaba. Subió al auto y espero comiendo lo que había comprado a su compañero que llego solo un rato mas.  
  
-Hazte a un lado –hablo Ikki al cisne viendo que este había ocupado ahora el asiento del conductor-  
  
- Olvídalo, ahora soy yo el que tiene las llaves, así que si quieres continuar el viaje tendrás que subir del otro lado.  
  
-Bien –solo respondió Ikki sin mucha importancia lo que asombro al rubio-  
  
Ikki dio la vuelta por detrás del auto hacia el otro asiento, y controlo los impulsos de matar a Hyoga cuando subiera, así que trato de parecer lo mas tranquilo sin dejar entrever de ninguna manera algún sentimiento que hiciera celebrar al cisne su pequeño triunfo, se acomodo en el asiento de pasajero y tomo la actitud de prepararse para dormir el resto del camino.  
  
-No olvides cargar combustible–expreso el fénix con los ojos cerrados cuando Hyoga encendió el auto- ya no hay estaciones mas adelante.  
  
Hyoga apretó los puños contra el volante, y los labios contra sus dientes, preguntándose que le impedía matarlo, después de todo cualquier persona encontraría totalmente justificado matar a alguien como Ikki en una situación así, incluso en cualquier situación. Cargo combustible y siguió el camino contando los minutos para que la tortura acabara.  
  
Ya se había hecho de noche y desde la parada no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, Ikki durmió o simulo dormir desde entonces, y realmente a Hyoga no le importaba saber si en realidad lo hacia o no, el se sentía contento con el hecho de el fénix se encontrara callado y sin molestar. Estaban pasando ahora por una sierra bastante elevada por lo que forzosamente tenia que bajar la velocidad con las curvas, la oscuridad y la carretera pequeña y en mal estado, sin contar los enormes camiones trailer que pasaban por ahí a gran velocidad.  
  
Repentinamente un sonido se escucho en la parte trasera del auto, y este comenzó a ponerse pesado y difícil de controlar, Hyoga tomo con fuerza el volante y bajo la velocidad al comprender que un neumático había explotado, Ikki se levanto en el asiento abriendo sus ojos al fin, pronto el cisne hubo de controlarlo y apenas alcanzo a situarse en el muy reducido espacio que quedaba a un lado de la carretera antes de caer al desfiladero.  
  
-Supongo que trajiste repuesto –expreso Hyoga molesto, aunque por primera vez no con Ikki en este viaje-  
  
-Busca donde están todos los malditos repuestos –contesto Ikki y sin darle mas importancia volvió a tomar su posición y cerrar los ojos-  
  
-Que haces?  
  
-Que te parece que hago?  
  
-Hay que cambiar ese neumático Ikki.  
  
-Entonces que demonios estas haciendo aquí –respondía el fénix sin siquiera abrir los ojos de nuevo- tu eres el conductor no?  
  
El rubio tomo unos segundos, suspiro con rabia, aplasto el botón que abría el maletero y abrió la puerta cerrándola de nuevo tan fuerte que casi la tira, era obvio que de ninguna manera conseguiría hacer que Ikki le ayudara, así que para que gastar mas tiempo discutiendo algo inútil, lo único que no comprendía el mismo ahora es de donde había sacado tanta "paciencia". Hizo a un lado las maletas, saco el neumático de repuesto junto con las herramientas necesarias, y se dispuso a hacer el trabajo.  
  
Ya estaba por finalizar cuando un nuevo ruido llamo su atención, esta vez se trataba de un trailer que se dirigía allá a gran velocidad, a lo que el rubio no le hubiera dado importancia de no ser por unos pequeños detalles.. Con el coraje que paso antes de bajar olvido poner las luces intermitentes, y al hacer cálculos se pudo dar cuenta que en definitiva lo estrecho de la carretera y poco espacio que quedaba para aparcar a un lado del camino habían dejado el auto en una posición bastante peligrosa, lo cual con la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho..y al acercarse mas el trailer pudo sin duda darse cuenta que su auto no la libraría de ninguna manera, así que opto por hacer lo único que le quedaba en el corto tiempo con el que disponía y eso era hacerse a un lado..  
  
-Ikki baja del auto –ordeno Hyoga de inmediato-  
  
-Que fregados quieres ahora?  
  
-BAJA DEL MALDITO AUTO AHORA!!!!  
  
Ikki estuvo a punto de replicar de nuevo, pero la luz fuerte del camión y el sonido que hacia con su llegada, lo hizo comprender a que se debía todo eso, dio un salto y bajo de inmediato por el lado del conductor, apenas para librar el impacto, que aunque solo le rozo con la fuerza y velocidad que el camión llevaba provoco un empujón que logro hacer caer el coche sin mas por el desfiladero, los jóvenes no pudieron si no ver como caía, hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad.  
  
-Bien –expreso el fénix con frustración – nuestras cosas estaban ahí.  
  
-Crees que podamos bajar por ellas?  
  
Aun no terminaba la pregunta cuando un estallido se dejo escuchar de mas abajo, provocando una intensa bola de fuego.  
  
-No –aseguro Ikki y alejo del espectáculo sin mas comenzando a caminar en el rumbo que antes iban-  
  
Hyoga observo unos minutos mas, suspiro totalmente desfallecido y acabado, este viaje era mucho mas de lo que pensó tener que soportar alguna vez, sus enemigos a lo largo de su vida habían sido un dolor de muelas comparado con esto, volvió su vista y observo al fénix empezar alejarse, así que se apresuro para alcanzarlo.  
  
-A donde vas?-pregunto el rubio-  
  
-A donde demonios se supone que voy, no me voy a quedar como un estupido viendo el auto hacerse mierda-  
  
-Ya basta quieres, lo ultimo que quiero ahora es todavía ponerme a discutir contigo.  
  
-Solo aclárame una cosa Ruso, pusiste las intermitentes?  
  
-Podías haberlas puesto tu, sabes, y ayudar aunque sea en algo, pero en vez de eso te quedaste ahí como un idiota.  
  
-Tu eras el maldito conductor!!!!!  
  
-De cualquier manera no hubiera servido de mucho –trato de justificarse Hyoga – esta carretera es un infierno.  
  
-Por lo menos en algo estoy de acuerdo contigo.  
  
Siguieron caminando un buen tramo con la esperanza de llegar al mentado pueblo algún día, pocos autos pasaban por ahí, pero aun con el esfuerzo de Hyoga ninguno hizo señas de querer pararse para llevarlos. El ultimo que se fue de paso ignorando al rubio colmo su paciencia.  
  
-Maldita sea!!!  
  
-Pues claro Ruso, quien se va a querer parar con tu aspecto. –provoco Ikki con burla-  
  
-MI ASPECTO!!!! Lo mas seguro que no se quieran parar al verme acompañado de un pordiosero con cara de maniático.  
  
-Pues veamos si tu ropa de marca y carita de imbecil te sirven, yo me hago a un lado y paras al siguiente, y si lo haces te largas en el, prefiero caminar que seguir escuchándote.  
  
-Por supuesto que si no estas enfrente lo haré.  
  
-Bien  
  
-Bien –asintió el rubio que no pensaba de ninguna manera perder esta-  
  
Solo habían pasado unos minutos cuando el ruido de un carro se dejo escuchar, Ikki se a un lado recordando el reto con su compañero..  
  
-Hora de que te largues Ruso –expreso con burla -  
  
Hyoga suspiro y se dispuso a parar ese auto a como diera lugar, aunque tuviera que hacerlo con las manos, después te todo lo había hecho antes, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un coche fácil de detener, era una camioneta bastante grande, además de que venia a una velocidad excesiva, iba a dejarlo, pero solo pensar en la burla de Ikki lo alentaron para ponerse de pie justo en medio del camino con la vista fija en las luces que se acercaban y haciendo señas de detenerlo. El fénix se dio cuenta de este hecho y salio de inmediato de donde estaba.  
  
-Que demonios estas haciendo?  
  
-Que te parece que hago!! –contesto el muchacho rubio aun sin quitarse del camino-  
  
-No seas imbecil Ruso, hazte a un lado..  
  
-No se supone que debías esconderte –le replico aun con la vista fija en el auto que cada vez se acercaba mas..  
  
-Déjate de idioteces y quitate del fregado camino de una vez!!!! – le grito Ikki ya al borde de matarlo el mismo.  
  
-No –aferro Hyoga entrecerrando los ojos para el impacto, ya que el auto o no lo veía, o simplemente no pretendía pararse.  
  
Ikki no aguanto mas y se abalanzo furioso y con todo contra el rubio empujándolo fuertemente lo que provoco que ambos chicos cayeran a un lado de la carretera, que con la fuerza que llevaban y la pendiente del reducido espacio que había hizo que no se detuvieran y cayeran aun mas abajo por el desfiladero, afortunadamente para ambos una pequeña planicie los detuvo siendo Hyoga el primero en llegar para en un segundo sentir el pesado cuerpo de Ikki caer con fuerza sobre el.  
  
Estuvieron así unos segundos uno sobre otro recuperándose del impacto respirando agitadamente, la caída del cuerpo del caballero de fuego sobre el había lastimado a Hyoga, sin embargo el tenerlo ahora encima no lo molestaba tanto como pensó que lo hubiera hecho, de hecho no lo molestaba en lo absoluto, y al posar sus ojos en los de Ikki algo paso, por primera lo que encontró en ellos no era odio o enojo, y además se dio cuenta que en los suyos tampoco lo había, Ikki tomo mas aire y se hizo a un lado lentamente quedando sentado al lado del otro.  
  
-Estas bien? –pregunto seriamente Ikki, de alguna manera lo que acababa de pasar también lo afecto.  
  
-Si –respondió el joven rubio sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo a su compañero-  
  
-Jamás!! vuelvas a intentar hacer una estupidez como esa –ordeno Ikki, pero esta vez Hyoga no sintió desprecio en sus palabras, mas bien una gran preocupación.  
  
-De acuerdo –añadió Hyoga ahora algo avergonzado, no podía creer que la desesperación lo hubiera hecho llegar a tanto.. intento ponerse de pie cuando Ikki lo hizo, pero un intenso dolor le dio a entender que algo no estaba bien, no pudo evitar lanzar una queja apagada.  
  
-Que tienes?  
  
-Creo que me lastime el tobillo..  
  
-Tenias que ser tu para arruinar mas la situación–afirmo Ikki volviendo a su tono habitual de querer sacar de sus casillas al otro-  
  
-Si tu no hubieras empezado a fregar en un comienzo nada de esto hubiera pasado.  
  
-Cierra la boca Ruso!!  
  
Ikki subió el tramo que habían caído antes y le tendió su mano a Hyoga para jalarlo con fuerza y hacer que subiera sin poner presión en el pie lastimado.  
  
-Bien ahora podrías dejar a los malditos autos en paz y caminar para llegar al fregado pueblo.  
  
Hyoga asintió enfadado y comenzó a caminar con mucho trabajo tras Ikki, ya que su pie no daba mucho y tenia que hacerlo visiblemente cojeando.  
  
Estuvieron un rato mas andando, pero la velocidad había disminuido rotundamente con el inconveniente de Hyoga, Ikki se adelantaba pero después tenia que pararse a esperar a que el rubio lo alcanzara, para seguir sin decir una palabra, pero cada vez desesperándose mas con esta situación. Hyoga por su parte sudaba con el esfuerzo que le daba el dolor de tener que seguir caminando con ese pie y la frustración de sentirse impotente, hasta que mas adelante el joven fénix fue el que no pudo mas y se acerco a el.  
  
-Súbete –le ordeno señalándole que lo llevaría en la espalda-  
  
-Que???? –expreso sorprendido Hyoga y hasta casi cayendo al dar unos pasos para atrás para evitar tal humillación-  
  
-Súbete o te dejo, ya me canse de esto..  
  
-Entonces déjame, yo puedo llegar solo.  
  
-No digas idioteces Ruso, a mi tampoco me encanta la idea, pero no voy a dejarte, ni pienso pasar siglos caminando, así que dejemos a un lado las estupidas rencillas por un rato y súbete ya por favor!!  
  
Hyoga suspiro, bueno esa fue una mejor manera de pedir las cosas, además que el mismo ya se había dado cuenta que no su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho mas con esa molestia, y pronto tendría que detenerse, lo cual sin duda enfurecería al fénix. Se aproximo a Ikki haciendo a un lado toda su humillación y desprecio para subir en su espalda. El joven moreno se dio cuenta que en realidad no pesaba mucho lo que lo dejo aliviado para poder al fin seguir a paso mas normal.  
  
Hyoga pensó que eso era lo peor que le había pasado en su vida, ser cargado así y por Ikki, no podía sentirse mas subajado, aunque poco a poco la sensación iba cambiando, el fénix no daba muestras de pretender burlarse de el, ni siquiera de estar ya molesto simplemente caminaba tranquilo, lo que indudablemente tranquilizo al rubio.  
  
Estaba muy cansado, y la sensación que el daba el estar así volando sobre el cuerpo de otro y el paso calmado de Ikki era relajante y hasta placentero, pronto eso lo comenzó a adormilar, sin querer se dejo llevar y paso sus brazos por el cuello del fénix dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro. Ikki solo sonrió ante esto, no le molestaba en absoluto, de hecho el peso en su espalda le estaba resultando satisfactorio, como si llevara algo muy valioso que debiera proteger. Hyoga solo unos minutos mas se había quedado dormido.  
  
Había caminando ya unos Km. cuando Ikki pudo observar algo frente a el, apresuro un poco el paso para darse una agradable sorpresa al descubrir un pequeño motel en el camino, seguramente con la función de asistir a los conductores de camiones que pasaban por ahí. Su rostro se lleno de una alegría inhabitual en el. Y de inmediato despertó a su "amigo" que parecía estar desmayado con lo profundo que se había dormido.  
  
-Hyoga, hey Ruso!! –lo llamo dándole pequeños golpecitos en el estomago con su codo.-  
  
El joven rubio poco a poco regreso a la realidad, abriendo sus ojos para darse cuenta donde estaba y lo que hacia, o sea sobre Ikki y dormido en su hombro, lo cual provoco la sensación de querer morir de pena y enrojeció su rostro tanto como pocas veces se le había visto, afortunadamente para el Ikki no puedo notar esto por estar en su espalda.  
  
-Bajame –fue lo primero que dijo antes de enterarse de nada, he Ikki lo obedeció sin dejar de ver el motivo que lo tenia tan contento.-  
  
-Mira –le señalo a Hyoga con una sonrisa, y al este observar lo que señalaba la pena se olvido para alcanzar la absoluta alegría que Ikki había estado ostentando.  
  
-Maldita sea!! –alcanzo a murmurar el fénix-  
  
-Que pasa?  
  
-El dinero estaba en el auto.  
  
-Creo que tengo algo conmigo  
  
-Hasta que haces algo bien Ruso –afirmo Ikki y se apresuro al lugar dejando a un molesto Hyoga atrás con su dificultad para caminar.  
  
Llegaron por fin a la habitación que apenas les alcanzo para pagar, y se sintieron tremendamente aliviados, tenia teléfono por lo que podían llamar a Sahori para decirle lo sucedido, solo que ahora no funcionaba por problemas cercanos de clima, pero que mas daba, después de todo poco podían hacer esa noche, dejarían eso para el otro día.  
  
El muchacho rubio se metió al baño a refrescarse después de todo lo que había pasado ese día, pero al salir una nueva tormenta le estaría esperando, Ikki había optado por hecharse a descansar de una vez ocupando felizmente la cama de la habitación.  
  
-Baja de ahí pero ya!!! –expreso mas que molesto Hyoga, no importaba como pero esta no la iba a dejar pasar..  
  
-Si claro –contesto Ikki con burla sin hacerle el menor caso.  
  
-Yo pague esta habitación, por lo tanto la cama es mía, puedes dormir en el piso o donde te de la gana.  
  
-Tu duerme en el piso, yo no me muevo de aquí.  
  
-Bajate Ikki –le gruño mas furioso que lo que había estado todo el día y eso era mucho decir, apretando fuertemente sus puños.  
  
-Bajame –contesto el otro sin amedrentarse el lo mas mínimo.  
  
El vaso de la paciencia que Hyoga había creído encontrar se derramo por completo y importándole muy poco su pie lastimado se le hecho encima al fénix lleno de furia total, Ikki lo recibió no menos furioso, con lo que pronto se encontraron en una autentica pelea nada amable tratando uno al otro de hecharse de la cama, golpes de todo tipo venían de un lado y del otro, primero coléricos y con la autentica pretensión de hacer daño, pero ninguno lograba acertar en el otro, tratándose de dos jóvenes entrenados para librarlos, así que pronto todo se convirtió mas en un juego de jalones y empujones, hasta que termino con la victoria del joven moreno que logro arrinconar al cisne bajo el tomando fuertemente sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.  
  
Respiraban agitadamente, Hyoga trato inútilmente de soltarse, pero el agarre y el peso eran demasiado fuertes..  
  
-Basta, ya suéltame –ordeno haciendo mas esfuerzos inútiles para desatarse-  
  
-No –contesto Ikki burlándose y haciendo aun mas fuerte su agarre-  
  
-Suéltame!!!!  
  
-Suéltate –burlo de nuevo y esta vez incluso sonrió de lado-  
  
-De acuerdo – fue lo ultimo que dijo Hyoga antes de abalanzarse sobre esa sonrisa y cerrarla con sus propios labios, provocando un absoluto y desprevenido asombro por parte del fénix que abrió sus ojos como nunca en su vida, y soltó totalmente su agarre.  
  
-Funciono –sonrió ahora Hyoga al dejar el beso y empujar al fénix con fuerza esta vez con las manos-  
  
Pero Ikki no pensaba dejar eso así, no dejaría que el cisne se burlara ahora de el, apenas el rubio se comenzaba a levantar cuando este lo jalo de nuevo a la cama tirandose encima de el para sujetarlo con violencia del cabello y besarlo el mismo, furiosa y salvajemente. Hyoga comenzó a empujar con todo lo que le daban sus fuerzas, aunque eso fue solo un momento, la lengua de Ikki comenzó a rondar dentro de su boca haciendo cosquillas en su paladar y provocando sensaciones delirantes, ya no solo en ahí sino en todo el cuerpo, los empujones cambiaron a un fuerte agarre evitando que el fénix interrumpiera ese beso, por lo menos hasta que ambos necesitaron aire.  
  
Pronto el tomar aire se torno en una tarea de segundos entre beso y beso que desesperados no dejaban de darse, toda la tensión existente entre ambos desde hacia mucho se había convertido en absoluto salvaje deseo y se había desbordado en unos minutos, dejarse de tocar se convirtió de repente en una labor titánica que no estaban dispuestos a llevar a cabo, pronto ambos se habían despojado de sus camisetas dándose así mas piel donde posar sus bocas y manos, pero aun no era suficiente.  
  
Ikki se arrodillo repentinamente en borde de la cama para jalar así el pantalón del Hyoga y despojarlo de todo. Se quedo unos segundos observando la belleza de la desnudes del joven Cisne, el cual desesperado por la ausencia de los brazos de su hermoso compañero se gruño pequeños quejidos, y llevo un pie hasta la entrepierna del Fénix para masajearlo, Ikki gimió un poco y tomo ese pie entre sus manos dulcemente sabiendo que se trataba del que estaba lastimado, lo llevo hasta su boca y beso el tobillo con suavidad, después regreso a los dedos para meterlos uno a uno entre sus labios lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos por igual. Hyoga se contrajo un poco lleno de placenteras sensaciones, pero el ya no aguanto mas su soledad, necesitaba tener de nuevo entre sus brazos esa piel de fuego que lo estaba volviendo loco, levanto un poco su cuerpo y fue hasta el cuello de Ikki para jalarlo con fuerza obligándolo a caer de nuevo sobre el, y esta vez enredando sus brazos y piernas a su alrededor y así evitar que lo volviera a abandonar. El moreno rió ante esto y se aferro de nuevo los labios del otro, mientras el mismo ayudado por las impacientes piernas de Hyoga se despojo de sus ultimas prendas para lo que seria solo el principio de una larga noche en la que ambos se dejaron llevar por una total extrema pasión.  
  
A la mañana siguiente los chicos estaban dormidos aun bastante tarde, desnudos y abrazados en esa cama en cualquier lugar al lado de esa carretera perdida, Hyoga fue el primero en abrir los ojos y bostezar, observo a su amante a un lado y todo lo ocurrido se le vino de golpe a la memoria provocándole un intenso, muy intenso dolor de cabeza, acababa de tener sexo con el hombre que mas había detestado en el mundo, y no solo una vez, se llevo sus manos cubriendo su cara, y que demonios pasaría ahora cuando Ikki despertara, una vez que la mañana aclarara los pensamientos de ambos y la pasión de la noche anterior ya había quedado a un lado, bueno por lo menos no estaba tan fuerte como la noche anterior, el solo necesitaba salir de ahí, se vistió de inmediato y se fue a la cafetería del lugar.  
  
Minutos mas tarde la silueta del moreno se situó frente a el en la mesa, donde tomaba café levanto su mirada, para ver cuando Ikki se sentaba a su lado. Lo observo fijamente, el fénix se mantenía callado y Hyoga no pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que era, se pregunto como es que no había notado eso antes, o tal vez si lo hizo, tal vez siempre lo supo pero nunca lo había querido aceptar, incluso tenia ahora que admitir que todo el desprecio que sentía por ese hombre mucho se debía a la intensa atracción que sentía por el, bueno sin contar lo molesto que podía ser a veces.  
  
-Nos vamos –interrumpió Ikki sus pensamientos-  
  
-Como?  
  
-Llame a Sahori, ya no nos necesitan en ese pueblo, y un autobús pasa de aquí a la ciudad, así es que me largo.  
  
-Pues hazlo –corto el otro con enfado-  
  
Ikki se puso de pie con cierta molestia, y se fue sin mas a esperar el autobús, Hyoga lo vio marcharse y dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa con amargura, para después seguirlo allá.  
  
-Eres realmente molesto –afirmo el fénix al verlo llegar.  
  
-Yo? – Tu eres el que habla fregando a todo el mundo  
  
-A todo el mundo no, nomás a ti –expreso divertido-  
  
Hyoga giro su mirada y no pudo evitar notar con asombro la sonrisa los labios de Ikki, se quedo mudo al darse cuenta que estaba jugando con el, justo en ese momento el autobús se paro a su lado abriendo la puerta.  
  
-Vienes? –pregunto el fénix subiendo al autobús guiñándole el ojo y aun con su absolutamente extraña para Hyoga sonrisa.  
  
-El cisne sonrió a su vez y subió de inmediato tras el otro chico, para emprender el camino de regreso a su hogar, si nada se los impedía en el camino.  
  
**Fin **


End file.
